TyHil oneshots
by darkheart1992
Summary: multiple of oneshots of my favorite parring Tyson and Hilary maybe other too
1. Hate and Love 2 seperate things

Tuesday September12 2006

I thought that this was one of our normal fights but boy was I wrong. You see Tyson and I got into this huge fight. "My" girls were there (meaning Mariah, Mariam, Emily, and Mathilda), so I tried not to get into a fight with Tyson but as you can tell my plan didn't work so well. You are probably wondering what this fight was about right? Well it was about a new training schedule, but this time I was smart about it. The reason is that this time I typed it into the laptop Kenny brings with him.

Well this wasn't the day it happened, it happened 3 days ago. Let me tell you what happened.

**Flashback**

"**What's the matter with it Tyson!"**

"**Everything! You don't know how to beyblade! So how do we know that you aren't trying to make us fail!"**

"**TYSON DAMNIT! You know damned well that I wouldn't do that! What the hell makes you think that!"**

**  
"Well I don't know it's just that I do!"**

**Buy know saying I was pissed and a little hurt was a big understatement. BIG TIME! The others stepped back because they could see it in my eyes, even Kai stepped back. Suddenly there was an echo of a slap throughout the room and house.**

"**Tyson you big dummy I wouldn't do that! If I would have I would've done it a long time ago!"  
**

"**I hate you."**

**My throat turned dry, time seem to freeze and the others gasp. **

"**What did you just say Tyson?" **

"**I said I hate YOU!"**

**Suddenly my knees started to grow weak and I thought I heard a window shatter, but it wasn't a window it was my heart. I felt tears in my eyes but I wouldn't let it show. **

"**Is it true what you say Tyson? Do you really hate me?"**

"**I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." **

**That was it the rest was a blur. All I remember is that I ran out of the house, my girls following me and me collapsing on my bed and crying.**

**The next day I didn't wake up til noon. As soon as I did I started to cry again. I just didn't understand, I didn't cry when my grandpa died, or my aunt. But I'm cry because somebody said I hate you. But then again it wasn't just a somebody. It was a somebody that is really special, I mean really special. But is Tyson so special that I'm crying because of 3 words? Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I didn't want anybody to come in but I wanted somebody to help me like I helped the others with their problems. I know that sounds selfish but I need somebody. So I said come in. **

"**Hey Hilary how are ya?" Mariah asked. She was like the mother of the group, she always took care of us. I helped her by hooking her and Rai up. **

**I couldn't talk, I didn't know were my voice was so I just held out my arms. She understood and walked over to me and hugged me. I started to cry harder. I thought this was just pitiful of me. **

"**It's ok Hilary you just cry as long as you want and as soon as the others get here well watch the movies that they are renting and eat ice cream. Alright?" **

**I nodded my head and smiled sadly. She gave a half smile too.**

**A while later the others came back and we sat in my room and watched sappy love stories and ate ice cream. When we went to bed it was midnight. **

**The next day was the same except Mariam went out with Max, and Mariah and Rai went out too (well mainly because I forced them to. The reason is because she was worrying her self too much for my liking so I kicked her out) Emily and Terra stayed, for two reasons, I haven't hooked them up yet and two because I needed somebody to stay with me. **

"**Hilary you are going to have to patch things up with _him._" Emily told me, she was the brainy of the group. **

"**NO WAY! He said he hated me so I'll just leave him alone!"**

"**You are so stubborn." Mathilda said, she is the boy crazy one.**

**I just smiled sadly and that's when I remembered how me and Tyson met.**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hi my name's Hilary, why do you look so upset?"**_

"_**My grandpa kicked me out of the house."**_

"_**Hehe, You're funny. Well you want to be my friend?"**_

"_**SURE!"**_

"_**I never got your name."**_

"_**Oh, it's Tyson!"**_

"_**Hehe come on lets go play in the sand box."**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**I wish things could go back to then and enjoy our friendship.**

"**Guys why do I cry? Why do I care? He's just a boy. A stupid, stupid idiotic boy."**

"**Are you that clueless! YOU LIKE HIM!" Mathilda said.**

**I was surprised, I didn't know. Wait I did know I just didn't think about it.**

"**I hate this, I hate this. I HATE THIS!" I then started to cry.**

"**Good goin you idiot!" Emily said.**

"**I didn't know she would start crying I swear!"**

**Pretty soon I was asleep. Well so they thought. I was in deep thought. I made my decision, I was going to tell Tyson how I felt even though I already know his answer.**

**END of FLASHBACK**

So here I am now. I put on one of my favorite dresses, it was yellow and around the neck was a little yellow bow (it was connected to the dress).I also had a yellow sun hat on to complete it.

Downstairs I was walking towards the door when my girls stopped me.

"Hilary you really don't have to do this." Mariah said.

I shook my head and smiled sadly and said I have to do this. I pushed pass them and put on my sandals and out the door.

AT TYSON'S HOUSE

I knocked on the front door, even though I know that they are in the back. Gran.. I mean Mr. Granger opened the front door.

"YO Home girl."

"Hello Mr. Granger, is Tyson home?"

Mr. Granger looked at me oddly. I knew why, ever since I met him he told me to call him Grandpa. But now that I have decided not to come here anymore. Mr. Granger nodded his head and showed me to the back door.

"HILARY YOU'RE BACK!" Max said.

I just bowed and said "Hello Max it's good to see you. I hope that you are doing well."

They all looked at me worriedly, and then 4 of them glared at Tyson who wasn't paying attention, but looking at me.

"I would like to speak to you, Tyson."

He just nodded his head and stood up. He walked over to me.

"Come on guys lets go inside I think Grandpa is calling us." Kenny said. The others following. Rai giving me a slight smile and a nod and Kai just gave me a nod. I nodded back.

"Hey Hilary."

"Hello Tyson. Follow me please."

He did. I stopped as I reached the pound. I sat on a rock and Tyson sat on the floor.

"Tyson, I'm.."

"Hilary I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say, what I did. I had a fight with my dad over the phone and I took it out on you. I'm really, really sorry. Please I'll do anything just don't leave. Don't leave the Bladebrakers and..and me."

I was shocked. Did he say sorry, and don't leave me? But still I came here to do just that.

"I'm sorry Tyson, but that's why I came. To leave. But I have something to tell you."

He looked at me worriedly and sadly. I couldn't look at him so I continued.

"Tyson, I like you. I don't just like you Tyson I… I love you."

I know that he was shocked. I didn't wait for an answer. I got up and started leaving. I was right at the gate when a hand grab my wrist, and turned me around. My eyes met with navy. Suddenly I felt lips upon my own. I was shocked but I couldn't help but slowly close my eyes and kiss back.

After a few minutes I had to breathe and I guessed so did him. We slowly pulled apart and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you too, Hilary and I am really sorry. Please don't leave."

I smiled this time a true smile but then it turned into a frown.

"We are being watched you now that, behind me and behind you."

He looked behind me and behind him. He let go of me and walked slowly towards Kenny that was holding the camera. I laughed. But then I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He tensed but slowly relaxed.

"We can get him later, not now."

"But he has a.."

He was silenced when I kissed him. He kissed back. I realized that I truly do love this big headed, idiot. I guess I hate him but I can't help but love him.

* * *

Hey darkheart1992 here. Um I got writers block with my stories so I'm taking a break. Well R&R (My other stories too pleze) 


	2. Ice Cream

Dear readers

This is a collection of one-shots, mainly containing Tyson and Hilary parings. There will be other parings in here too. Well here is my latest one shot.

Oh I don't own beyblade

* * *

"Christy I'm gonna kill you when I get home!" Hilary yelled as she rushed out the door. 

_I'm going to be late, and its all Cristy's fault. She's the one that pulled my alarm clock. NOT ME! And my mom blames me. Keh._

"HEY HILARY!" yelled a familiar voice.

_Oh great now I know I'm late, it's Tyson the King of Lateness to School. I don't even know if lateness is even a word! I'm babbling to my self, mom is right I do need to go to a therapist. _

"Hil you ok? You seemed a little spaced." Tyson asked in a concerned way and placed his hand on Hilary's forehead. She blushed at the little contact. She didn't know way he affected her in this way but she knew it wasn't from a cold.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on or we are going to be majorly late."

"Hil is majorly even a word?"

Hilary just shrugged her shoulders. She then started to ran towards school. Tyson soon began to run after her.

LATER THAT DAY

"Guys, I can't make practice today. I have to help my mom in the bakery." Kenny said.

"Bye KENNY!" Hilary and Tyson yelled.

"Hey Hilary I have an idea! Lets go get some ice cream!"

"Tyson you are so childish. But sure I'd love to go."

"GREAT COME ON IT'S THIS WAY!" Tyson yelled while running away.

"Hey TYSON WAIT UP!"

But what they didn't know was that they were being followed.

"Were is this ice cream shop?"

"Up ahead so hurry it up!"

"WAIT UP TYSON!" _This is stupid, it's like he is playing around or something. Well for his sake we better get to this ice cream shop._

"I didn't think you would make it with out falling on your but."

"Shut up Tyson."

"Well what flavor do you want?"

"Vanilla. Tyson what are you doing this for?"

Tyson started blushing. But quickly shook it off, that when they heard a familiar voice.

"TYSON LIKES HILARY! TYSON LIKES HILARY!"

"DIACHI SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Oh hey Tyson you finally asked Hilary out!"

Tyson and Hilary blushed and Tyson yelled "WE AREN'T GOING OUT YOU PEA BRAIN!"

"Oh well I have to go bye!" Diachi said.

"Well that was embarrassing. Sorry about that." Tyson said.

"It's ok. Well we gonna order?"

"Oh yeah right. You wanted vanilla, right?"

"Yeah."

AFTER THE ICE CREAM

"Thanks for the ice cream, Tai."

Suddenly Tyson leaned down and brushed his tongue against her lips.

"You missed some ice cream. Well see ya later!"

"TYSON GRANGER!"

THE END


End file.
